Máscara de Gelo
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: A.U. Minha primeira fic,agora reeditada!Nem tudo é o que parece,ninguém é o que aparenta.'O que ela pensaria se soubesse do que houve'Era só isso que ele pensava.Mas Shun irá descobrir que nem tudo está perdido...será mesmo?
1. Chapter 1

Máscara de gelo (O que você pensaria se soubesse?)

Por Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Máscara de Gelo foi a minha primeira fic!Vou reescreve-la porque achei que ela podia ter ficado bem melhor...Pena que ninguém lê!T-T

Tomara que leiam agora...tomara...

Eu mudei o título também, achei que o primeiro chamou pouco a atenção.

Boa leitura e espero que gostem!

---x---

Capítulo 1 – O que você pensaria se soubesse?

Era a última semana de férias.Shun, agora com 20 anos, estava sentado em um dos bancos de pedra nos fundos do orfanato.

Ele e Seiya foram os únicos que ficaram no orfanato, a pedido de Saori, para cuidarem das coisas (N/A: De cavaleiros foram rebaixados a babás?).

Olhava o céu alaranjado e não conseguia parar de pensar na mesma pessoa.

-Cibele... – pronunciou, baixinho.

Cibele era sobrinha do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, Afrodite Reinfeldt.

Naquele ano ela completaria 19 anos no final do mês de Fevereiro.Possuía longos cabelos negros, olhos violeta, pele levemente bronzeada e uma pinta próxima a um dos olhos (N/A: Característica da família... XD).Tinha nascido na Suécia, mas foi morar na Grécia aos 13 anos.

Estava tão distraído que não reparou a aproximação de Saori.

-Pensando em que, Shun? – questionou, com um sorriso amável.

-Em quem. – murmurou para si, mas a deusa escutou.

-Hm...deixe me adivinhar!Estava pensando na Cibele?

-N...Não! – respondeu, corando de leve.

-Claro que não... – riu Saori. – Shun, eu terei que sair para resolver uns assuntos pendentes, você poderia cuidar de tudo enquanto eu não estou?

-Claro Saori... – respondeu automaticamente.

-Obrigada.Eu preciso ir agora.Sinta-se em casa.-Saori despediu-se, levantando-se. – Ah! – a deusa voltou a encarar Andrômeda.

-Sim?

-Nada não.Você vai saber logo... – falou, dando-lhe as costas.

Shun suspirou.Quando pensava em Cibele, lembrava de outras coisas – que ele preferia esquecer.

"Como você reagiria se soubesse? O que você pensaria?" – pensava.

Um grito histérico de Saori tira-o de seus devaneios.Andrômeda levantou-se de súbito para socorre-la.Até ouvir o que vinha depois:

-AAAAIIII!Você veio mesmo!Que bom te ver!

"E eu já pronto para ir dar a minha vida por Atena, e ela lá, de conversinha com alguma amiga patty dela?" – pensou Shun.

Enquanto isso, Saori saia da residência, atrasada:

-Desculpe não poder ficar, mas quando eu voltar, conversaremos melhor! – falou, entrando no carro.

-Claro, não se preocupe. – falou a moça, acenando.

Shun não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir ver quem era.Ele mal se sentou e ouviu o barulho de alguém se mexendo por entre os arbustos.

Preparou –se para lutar e...

-Ikky?Mas o que voc...?

-Eu sei que ninguém me convidou, mas eu vim do mesmo jeito...e não dou a mínima pro que vão dizer! – falou Fênix, saindo de trás dos arbustos e sentando-se ao lado do irmão. – Então, você e a Cibele já tiveram alguma relação mais...intima?-perguntou, em tom malicioso.

-Como assim?- Andrômeda enrubesceu.

-Todo mundo que já morou aqui sabe que você gosta dela...

-O quê?-perguntou, ainda mais rubro.

-Você gosta dela, isso é fato.Agora, não sabemos se ela gosta de você.-intrometeu-se Jabu, que acabara de chegar.

-De onde "ce" saiu, hein, Chifrudo?-provocou Ikky.

-Não é da sua conta.Pelo menos, eu fui convidado.-disse, olhando para Ikky.

-Que foi?Ta revoltadinho porque a Saori não te dá bola, é?-ironizou Ikky.

-Voltando ao assunto inicial... – Unicórnio desconversou. - Todo mundo já sabe que você gosta dela e, sabe?Eu acho que ela gosta de você também.

-Er...-Shun estava cada vez mais rubro.

-Ah, achei vocês! – era a inconfundível voz de Seiya.

-Não sabia que era uma reunião. – Shiryu vinha logo atrás.

"Pronto, lá se vai o último momento de paz!" – pensou Andrômeda.

-Vejam só!O burro alado veio também...-alfinetou Jabu.

-Disse alguma coisa?-Seiya fuzilou-o com o olhar.

-Vai começar...-resmungou Shiryu.

-Putz, eles nunca param de brigar?-reclamou Shun.

-Sabe?Eu já conheci muitos chifrudos, mas você é o único que tem tanto orgulho de mostrar o chifre. – rebateu Pegasus, em um raro momento de esperteza.(N/A:Essa doeu em mim...)

-Não sou só eu, o Aldebaran também... – disse Jabu.

-Ah, é mesmo. – aquilo confundiu o cavaleiro de Pegasus. – E agora?Será que ele vai ficar muito bravo se souber que eu disse isso?

-Pare de confundir esta pobre criança, Unicórnio! – zombou Fênix.

Shun ia saindo de fininho quando esbarrou em alguém:

-Desculpe, a culpa foi minha... - ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e pararam assim que se viram.

-Shun? – ela sorriu.

-Cibele?

Suas faces coraram levemente e seus corações aceleraram.

----x-----

N/A:Foi a minha primeira fic!Eu contava com a ajuda da Tharys, porque estava começando a gostar de Saint Seiya.Bem, mas ela esqueceu de alguns detalhes mínimos!¬.¬"

Espero que tenham gostado.Mudei algumas coisas, mas o assunto da fic é o mesmo.

No próximo capítulo, novamente ele se reencontra com aquilo que o separa de sua felicidade e uma vã tentativa de acabar com todo aquele sofrimento...

"**O que você faria se eu morresse?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Máscara de Gelo – O que você pensaria se soubesse?**

De Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Eu não sei porque eu dei o nome de 'Máscara de Gelo' pra essa fic.Não sou boa de nomes, então o que vem a mente, acaba ficando.

Obrigada a todos que lêem (ou leram) e acompanham (ou acompanharam) esta fic!

Boa leitura!

----x----

Capítulo 2 – O que você faria se eu morresse?

-Q-quando você chegou?-Andrômeda perguntou à moça.

-Faz um tempinho...

-É bom te ver depois de tanto tempo...

-Digo o mesmo.

Eles poderiam conversar sobre tantas coisas, mas nenhum deles sabia o que dizer.Cibele fitava o chão e Shun olhava para o céu.

Por mais que nenhum dos dois tivesse percebido, Ikky, Jabu e Seiya estavam observando-os.Minu encontrou-os, e ao avistar Unicórnio e Pegasus, foi logo dizendo:

-Seus irresponsáveis!Sumiram e me deixaram lá com todas as coisas por fazer!

-Silêncio! – sussurrou Ikky – Não está vendo que está pintando um clima entre a Cibele e o meu irmão?

-Sinceramente, vocês parecem um bando de vizinhas fofoqueiras que só sabem bisbilhotar a vida dos outros! – riu Shiryu – Você não concorda, Minu?...Minu?!

A garota havia se juntado aos rapazes para "bisbilhotar" a vida dos outros, como dizia Shiryu.

-Bem, eu vou parar de tomar seu tempo e... – Cibele virou, fazendo menção de ir embora.Porém, Andrômeda segurou-a pela mão.

-Espere, eu tenho algo pra lhe dizer.

Ela voltou-se para o rapaz, que ainda segurava sua mão.

-Então, diga.

-Faz tempo que eu gosto de uma pessoa e eu não consigo esquece-la ou deixar de gostar dela, apesar de terem se passado muito tempo... – ele corou violentamente ao dizer aquilo.

-E quem é ela? – a moça sorriu, mesmo estando muito triste.Aquelas palavras atingiram-na como flechas e ela queria sair correndo e chorar sozinha.

-Ela é...é...voc...

De repente, um grito:

-SHUN?CADÊ VOCÊEEEEE?

Ambos se assustaram e o clima foi rompido.Eles conheciam aquela voz fina e esganiçada, extremamente irritante.Era Liebe.

A prima insuportável de Cibele, filha única de Erinia, de 15 anos.Loira, de olhos azul-piscina, pele muito branca e a mais baixa da família, com 1,54m.

Cibele quis pegar aquela criatura, 16 centímetros menor que ela, e arremessá-la para bem longe.

Liebe apareceu, seguida por Ikky, pelos três curiosos (Jabu, Minu e Seiya) e por Dragão.

Quase se pendurou no pescoço de Andrômeda, mas Fênix não permitiu.Este fez o maior estardalhaço!

-Pare de atrapalhar os outros!

-Digo o mesmo!Se você, ser rastejante – Liebe frisou o 'rastejante' – voltar a atrapalhar o meu relacionamento com o Shun, vai ver só uma coisa (Estou ficando enjoada só de te ouvir falar!)!

Ikky jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo sarcasticamente.

-Relacionamento?Só se for nessa sua cabeça oca!Ele só não te manda ir catar coquinho porque é educado, mas se fosse eu...

-Ah, já entendi tudo!Você me ama, mas não quer confessar, então fica fazendo esses escândalos para chamar a minha atenção! – a voz dela irritava mais a cada instante.

-De onde você tirou isso?E EU NÃO FAÇO ESCÂNDALO! – rugiu Fênix, fazendo o maior escândalo. (O cavaleiro de Fênix dando piti? É mole ou quer mais?).

-Não, magina... – ironizou Unicórnio, gargalhando.

-Ninguém pediu sua opinião!

-Ai, Ikky, amor...eu sinto muitiiiiiissimo, mas meu coração pertence ao Shun.(E fica mais nojenta a cada segundo...)

-Eu nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma iria me apaixonar por uma qualquer nota como você!

-Qualquer nota?Eu?Não me confunda com aquela sua namoradinha prostituta, a tal de Esmeralda...ela, sim, era uma qualquer nota!

A loirinha mal imaginava o perigo que corria falando aquilo.Ikky elevara seu cosmos, preparando se para ataca-la, quando uma voz fez-se ouvir:

-Fênix, é muita covardia de sua parte atacar alguém mais frágil que você!

-Não se meta, pato!Gostaria que falassem isso de sua mãezinha amada? – rebateu, olhando para o loiro que acabara de chegar de algum lugar.

-Isso não justifica o que você pretendia fazer.Trate de se comportar como uma pessoa civilizada.

Ikky bufou, e se retirou sem dizer nada.Shun olhou ao redor, a procura dela, mas Cibele já não estava mais lá também.

O resto do dia correu bem.Andrômeda e Reinfeldt evitavam tocar no que havia acontecido antes da chegada de Liebe.Mais uma vez, Shun falhara em tentar se declarar para ela, e agora os dois continuariam sofrendo devido à incerteza.

Os dois subiram as escadas, calados, e se dirigiram aos seus quartos.Cibele voltou-se para ele, enchendo-se de coragem, e disse:

-Shun, o que você queria me dizer naquela hora, mesmo?

-Ah, aquilo...eu te falo depois.Até amanhã.

-Até... – sua voz quase sumiu naquele momento.

Andrômeda trancou a porta, encostando-se na mesma e se deixando escorregar por ela.Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, não sabia se estava irritado consigo mesmo, por não conseguir dizer o que sentia, ou se estava deprimido.

Cerrou os punhos.Tudo culpa de seu passado vergonhoso e de sua fama ridícula!Ela deveria pensar que ele era homossexual, de tanto que os outros especulavam!

Levantou-se, com lentidão, e foi até a cômoda que ficava ao lado da porta.Antes de abrir a primeira gaveta, esmurrou o móvel.

-Para Cibele, eu não sou nada... nada! – proferiu – De que adianta me lamentar, se isso não mudará o que você sente por mim...

Tirou a camisa e a jogou sobre a cama.Estava tão absorto que só percebeu que havia mais alguém ali quando esta pessoa riu, cínica.

Aquela risada que o assombrava...Virou-se e desferiu um soco, ou pelo menos, tentou.Parou a poucos centímetros do rosto daquele ser.

-Muito audacioso de sua parte, mas você já sabe.Se o fizesse, sua namoradinha não iria mais ver o sol se pôr novamente. – ameaçou, sem se mover.

-Eu posso protege-la! – retrucou.

-Você não pode, e tem consciência disso.Sabe o que eu quero, então seja um bom menino e pare de relutar. – falou, com calma. – E, cá entre nós, sabemos que você não vai mais resistir a mim... – concluiu, beijando – o com ferocidade.

"É a última vez que você coloca as patas em mim..." – pensou Andrômeda.

Algum tempo depois...

Cibele não conseguia dormir.Sentia-se sufocada pelas tantas dúvidas que a atormentavam.

"Será que ele gosta da tal June? Ou será que é da Minu? Tem também a Saori... Ah!Pode ser qualquer uma!...Até eu..." – pensou. – Até eu... – repetiu, levantando-se da cama e indo até o quarto de Andrômeda.

Bateu à porta, mas ninguém respondeu.Tentou novamente, sem sucesso.Resolveu abrir a porta, e não havia ninguém lá.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha.Quando as luzes se acenderam a moça teve de se apoiar no batente da porta, havia empalidecido.O que ela havia visto deixou-a sem voz por alguns instantes.Assim que a recuperou, deu um grito que acordou a todos!

Shun estava se esvaindo em sangue, os pulsos cortados.Havia um bilhete sobre o balcão, Cibele pegou-o mecanicamente.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.Logo todos chegaram e Andrômeda fora levado para o hospital.

"O que você faria se eu morresse?" – foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a mente de Andrômeda antes de atentar contra a própria vida. – "Nada...".

Continua no próximo capítulo...

----x----

N/A: Matei todos de curiosidade?!XD

Adorei reeditar o capítulo 2, porque englobei o 2 e o 3 da versão anterior em um só!E achei que ele ficou bem emocionante!

No próximo capítulo:O que havia no bilhete?Quem é aquele que atormentava Andrômeda?Shun sobreviveu?E Cibele, irá perde-lo sem ao menos poder ter dito o que sentia?

Obrigada à Tharys-chan,Isa Higurashi-chan,à Tenshi Aburame Sakui por ter tido a boa vontade de ler esta fic (horrorosa,diga-se de passagem) e à todos que lêem, acompanham e me dão a maior força!

Abraços e até logo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Máscara de Gelo – O que você pensaria se soubesse?**

De Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Desculpem a demora!É que estou tão focada na fic Eros que não penso em outra coisa, a não ser termina-la!Quero que acabe logo!Logo não,já!

Obrigada a todos que lêem (ou leram) e acompanham (ou acompanharam) esta fic!

Boa leitura!

----x----

Capítulo 3 – Não perderei mais tempo!

Cibele abriu os olhos, meio aturdida, estava em sua -se vagamente do dia anterior.Não podia esquecer da última vez que viu Andrômeda.

"Preciso saber se ele está bem... E preciso saber quem me trouxe aqui".– pensou, sentando-se e na cama e se espreguiçando.

Na cozinha, Minu conversava com Hyoga e Jabu:

-Coitada da Cibele!Logo quem foi achar o Shun se esvaindo em sangue?!

-Ficou atônita. Deu dó de vê-la tão assustada! – comentou Hyoga.

-Olhem só, o Pato ficou com pena dela! – brincou Jabu.

Minu deu-lhe um tapa no braço, brigando:

-Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras!

-Desculpem, não resisti ao trocadilho...

-Que não se repita.

-Não vejo motivo nenhum para o Shun ter tentado tirar a própria vida.

-Ah, vai saber. Pode ter sido por causa da June! – disse Jabu.

-É, apesar de todo esse tempo, acho que ele não superou a sua perda!Era o grande amor da vida dele! – acrescentou Hyoga.

-Pensei que ele gostasse da Cibele. – tornou Jabu.

-Ele nunca disse que gostava dela, nós é que deduzimos. – disse Hyoga.

-Eu não sei... Ele não disse nada, mas eu também não diria! Com amigos como certas pessoas, quem precisa de inimigos? – alfinetou Minu.

-Tá falando da gente?

-Só posso estar falando de vocês!Afinal, se ele falasse, metade não acreditaria – porque acha que ele é gay – a outra metade ia meter o bedelho no assunto e, com certeza, alguém ia dar um jeito de estragar tudo. – ela fez uma breve pausa – Anotem o que eu estou falando! – acrescentou.

-Você gosta tanto da gente, Minu. – ironizou Jabu.

-Pode ter sido por essa história de todo mundo achar que ele é gay. – sugeriu Hyoga, pensativo.

-Isso sempre foi inveja, por causa da June. – Minu fez uma cara antes de prosseguir. – Aquela lá nunca foi 'flor que se cheire'!Ainda bem que morreu!

Os rapazes arregalaram os olhos e ninguém falou mais nada depois daquele comentário "delicado".

...

Cibele estava procurando o papel da noite procurar no criado-mundo, ao lado do abajur simples.

Não estava lá, como também não estava em nenhuma gaveta, entre as cobertas, debaixo do travesseiro, em nenhum lugar!

Talvez tivesse deixado cair!

Procurou, procurou e nada!

"Ué... Vai ver eu acabei sonhando que peguei um papel e estou confundindo as coisas..." – pensou.

Não passava por sua cabeça que talvez alguém tenha lhe tirado o papel.O que aconteceu, de fato.

Na noite anterior, no meio da confusão, essa pessoa repara que a jovem Reinfeldt está sem reação.

Aproxima-se, segurando-a pelos ombros e pergunta:

-Está tudo bem?

Ela não responde.

Reparando que ela segurava algo, logo deduziu que fosse alguma coisa de Andrômeda.

Foi fácil tirar o papel das mãos da moça. Logo a encaminhou para seu quarto, colocando-a na cama e saindo logo em seguida.

Leu atentamente o conteúdo do bilhete e amassou-o, jogando no lixo próximo à escrivaninha, colérico.

"Então pretendia me dedurar? Pena que não deu certo! Quando te encontrar novamente, vai se arrepender!" – pensou.

...

Do hospital, de madrugada, Ikky estava ligando para Pandora.

Estava de madrugada, quando ela foi acordada pelo mordomo da casa:

-Senhorita Pandora, o senhor Ikky deseja falar com a senhorita.

-Mande-o ligar amanhã.Seja lá o que ele queira! – resmungou, debaixo das cobertas.

-Ele disse que é sobre o senhor Shun.E que é de extrema importância.

-Se é sobre meu irmãozinho amado, eu vou.

Levantou-se, um tanto irritada, indo até o escritório. Nem se sentou, pegou o telefone e rugiu:

-O que aconteceu de tão importante para me ligar a essa hora?

-O Shun...ele tentou suicídio!

-Como?O que você disse? – as pernas fraquejaram e sentiu uma repentina tontura. Sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa.

-Não me obrigue a repetir isso.

-Eu não posso crer que ele fez algo assim!Ele está bem?

-Não sei... Ninguém veio falar comigo ainda. Qualquer coisa, eu te ligo.

-Tá... Vou ficar esperando.

Shun ouvia a voz de Saori ao longe. Abriu os olhos, devagar.

-Ainda bem que você acordou! – a deusa abraçou-o.

-Senhorita Saori?

-Pensamos que você iria morrer!Nunca mais faça isso!

-Sim...E o Ikky?

-Foi ligar pra Pandora.

Ele não disse nada. Só pensou em Tudo que acontecera antes de tentar se suicidar. Uma pergunta passou por sua mente:

-Quem me achou?

-Ah, foi a Cibele. Pobrezinha, ficou quase transparente de susto!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e nada disse.

"Ela deve me achar um fraco..." – pensou.

Ikky adentra o cômodo e, vendo que Shun havia acordado, chega perto da cama e esbraveja:

-Como você me faz uma coisa dessas?Quase nos mata do coração!

-Me desculpe... – diz, encarando o chão.

-Tudo bem. – Ikky olha para Saori – Fico feliz que não tenha morrido...

"Quer saber? Eu nunca mais vou me deixar intimidar pelo..." – pensou Andrômeda, irritado consigo por ter feito aquilo. Pensou em Cibele, naquele "jeitinho" tão amável dela... Talvez, gostasse dela mais do que gostava de June. Mais do que qualquer uma... – "Assim que eu a encontrar, vou falar o que sinto.".

Assim que Shun recebeu alta, coisa que não demorou muito, Saori ligou para a mansão e avisou a todos:

-Sim, eu digo a eles. Até!

Hyoga desliga e vai comunicar a boa notícia a todos. Minu estava com Cibele quando ele lhes contou sobre Shun. Minu reparou que os olhos de Cibele brilhavam, como quando ela estava com Andrômeda.

"Não vou perder mais tempo, vou falar o que sinto por ele assim que encontra-lo!" – pensou a jovem Reinfeldt, com o coração aos pulos.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

----x----

N/A: Ai, que fofo!!!Está bem melhor do que antes!Desculpem a demora,ta?!

No próximo capítulo: Hora da verdade para Cibele e Shun..."Eu te amo!".

Obrigada à Tharys-chan,Isa Higurashi-chan,à Tenshi Aburame Sakui por ter tido a boa vontade de ler esta fic (horrorosa,diga-se de passagem) e à todos que lêem, acompanham e me dão a maior força!

Abraços e até logo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Máscara de Gelo – O que você pensaria se soubesse?**

De Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Tudo bem, eu sei que estou relaxando! Desculpem-me!

Eu sei, também, que não deveria fazer isso só porque é uma reedição... Prometo me esforçar mais!

Obrigada a todos que lêem (ou leram) e acompanham (ou acompanharam) esta fic!

Boa leitura!

----x----

Capítulo 4 – "Eu te amo"

Quando Shun retornou à residência Kido, as broncas foram muitas. Todo mundo tinha algo a dizer e ele escutou, assentindo com a cabeça e jurando pro Zeus não fazer de novo.

Cibele não estava, pois Minu levou-a para fazer umas compras na cidade.

Aproveitou o tempo para pensar como diria a ela sobre o sentimento que guardou para si por tantos anos. Sentou-se em um banco, nos jardins da residência, pensativo. Claro que não conseguiu refletir tão bem, porque Liebe foi incomodá-lo:

-Shun!Que bom que não lhe aconteceu nada! – disse, abraçando-o por trás.

-Obrigado pela preocupação, Liebe. – Shun desvencilhou-se dela.

-No que está pensando, querido?

-Quer que eu responda sinceramente? – questionou, com um semblante sério.

-Eu sei que você estava pensando em mim!

-Na verdade, não.

-Ah, então estava pensando em nós!

-Também não.

-Então, estava pensando no quê?

-Na Cibele. – Andrômeda fez ligeira pausa – Eu gosto muito dela.

-É alguma brincadeira?Deve ser alguma maldição!

-Não é. Gostaria de pedir que me deixasse em paz, por favor.

-Tudo bem. – ela levantou-se, dando-lhe as costas – Mas você não perde por esperar!

Ela dizia "você", mas quem não perdia por esperar era a prima, que nem desconfiava do que acontecia.

Shun olhou-a até desaparecer. Sorriu convencido.

"Eu sei que eu sou bonito!" – pensou.

Enquanto isso, Cibele e Minu passeavam pela cidade com algumas sacolas – a maioria da jovem japonesa. Como quem não queria nada, Minu questiona:

-Cibele, você gosta do Shun, né?

-Como? – a moça arregala os orbes cor de violeta, corada.

-Você ouviu. Gosta dele, não?

-Bem... – sentiu as bochechas arderem, rezando para que Minu não notasse.

-Pode me contar! Juro que não falo pra mais ninguém!

-É que... Bem... Sim, eu gosto dele.

-Eu já desconfiava! E, sabe de uma coisa? O Shun também gosta de você!

-Como? – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-É o que parece... Você deveria dizer a ele como se sente!

-Não!Pode não ser o que parece! Ele pode gostar da tal June ainda!

-June morreu e vai continuar morta! O que interessa é o que vamos fazer daqui pra frente! – exclamou enérgica.

-Mas...

-Mas nada! Hoje, quando chegarmos, você vai falar com o Andrômeda, sim!

-Está certo. – Cibele viu que de nada adiantaria insistir.

...

Caia a tarde quando elas retornaram. O céu tinha uma linda cor alaranjada que se mesclava com o lilás.

Minu arrastou Cibele pela casa toda, praticamente, atrás de Shun. A Reinfeldt se deixava arrastar, ansiosa.

Foi encontrado no jardim, sentado naquele mesmo banco, do dia em que Cibele chegou. Estava tão absorto que sequer percebeu que as duas se aproximaram.

Escondidas ainda, Minu virou-se para Cibele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros:

-Chegou a hora! Não ouse desanimar ou desistir!

A jovem de cabelos negros nem teve a oportunidade de abrir a boca para protestar, Minu sussurrou um "Vai fundo!" e a empurrou para frente, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse até o campo de visão de Andrômeda, que ergueu a cabeça, levemente assustado:

-Ci-Cibele!

-Ah... – ela endireitou-se, muito corada – O-o-oi, Shun...

-Oi. Parece que você me encontrou – brincou, com um sorriso amarelo – "Imbecil! Que coisa ridícula de se dizer!" – amaldiçoou-se, em pensamento.

-É... Ah, então...

-Então...

Alguns silenciosos segundos se passaram:

-Não veio aqui pra me dar bronca?

-Ah, sim, esse era o motivo inicial... – murmurou para si.

-Hã?!

-Como você pôde fazer aquilo? – ela aproximou-se dele, irritada – Foi a coisa mais irracional que você já fez! Irracional e egoísta! – ela fez ligeira pausa – Por acaso, pensou nas pessoas que você ia deixar pra trás, em como elas se sentiriam se você morresse?

-Não. – sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Você não sabe como nós nos sentimos quando você foi pro hospital! Você não faz idéia de como eu fiquei quando eu te encontrei... Ensangüentado... – sua voz falhou, um soluço interrompeu-a. – Eu pensei que tinha... Te perdido... – naquele instante, sua voz ficou tão baixa que quase sumiu.

- Você pensou que...? – pela primeira vez ele ergueu os olhos, e a viu cabisbaixa.

Cibele tentava conter os soluços e as lágrimas, mas não conseguia:

-E-eu pensei que tinha... TE PERDIDO! – ela balbuciou, elevando a voz mais que o necessário.

-Me perdido?

-É... E sofri muito só de pensar que nunca mais iria ver você... Tudo isso porque eu... Te... – ela tentava manter a voz controlada. – Eu te amo.

Andrômeda ficou sem palavras, estava pasmo, porém muito feliz afinal, ela o correspondia. E pensar que ele quase a decepcionou...

E então...

Continua no próximo capítulo...

----x----

N/A: Minu está igualzinho à Mary!Por falar em Mary, se você estiver lendo isso, muitíssimo obrigada por tudo! Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier!=D

E, bola pra frente, né?! =/ Com ou sem Louva-Deus...

Obrigada à Tharys-chan, Isa Higurashi-chan, à Tenshi Aburame Sakui por ter tido a boa vontade de ler esta fic (e obrigada pela paciência de esperar essa autora desleixada escrever o capítulo =P) e a todos que lêem, acompanham e me dão a maior força!

Abraços e até logo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Máscara de Gelo – O que você pensaria se soubesse?**

De Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Quero terminar essa reedição esse mês, essa semana se possível...

Qualquer coisa fora dos conformes, avisem-me, por favor.

Obrigada a todos que lêem (ou leram) e acompanham (ou acompanharam) esta fic!

Boa leitura!(12/01/2009)

----x----

Capítulo 5 – Verdade

E então Shun ergueu o rosto da jovem com uma das mãos, delicadamente. Cibele estava chorando, e virou o rosto quando ele o ergueu.

Ele ergueu as mãos para tocar seus ombros, hesitou por um momento, mas depois o fez:

-Me perdoe por tê-la feito sofrer, por fazê-la chorar... – sua voz era pura tristeza.

Cibele não disse nada. Ficava cada vez mais difícil conter as lágrimas. Não queria chorar na frente de Andrômeda.

-Tem algo que eu gostaria de te dizer há tempos, mas nunca tive coragem. Mas, agora é o momento para isso.

-O quê? – balbuciou, entre soluços.

-Eu te amo. – falou pausadamente, tentando conter o sorriso doce.

-Como? – ela encarou-o, os olhos brilhando.

-Você já deve saber disso por terceiros.

-Na verdade – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – ninguém nunca me disse nada. Mas já me jogaram algumas indiretas.

-Não dá pra confiar nesse pessoal... – ele sorriu para a jovem.

-Não mesmo. – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, encarando-se. Inconscientemente, foram aproximando os rostos, até que os lábios roçaram.

Ambos afastaram-se, sem jeito:

-D-desculpa! – exclamaram, em uníssono. -Tudo bem. – eles tornaram a falar em uníssono.

-Hm... Você, por acaso, achou um bilhete na noite em que eu... Você sabe...

-Bilhete? Então, você realmente deixou um bilhete? – surpreendeu-se.

-Sim. Deixei.

-Eu o achei, sim. Mas quando acordei, de manhã, não consegui achá-lo em lugar algum.

-Hm... – Shun tornou a sentar-se, puxando-a para sentar-se a seu lado. – Alguém pode ter pegado. Você lembra de como chegou ao quarto?

-Acho que alguém me ajudou.

-Quem? – ele temia que fosse aquela pessoa.

-Hm... Não lembro... Desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

Ambos ficaram calados, novamente. De súbito, Cibele questiona:

-Shun, por que você fez aquilo?

Ele arregalou os orbes verdes, encolhendo-se. Olhou a grama, mas estava vendo algo que passava em sua mente, na realidade:

-Você não vai querer saber... – sua voz era tão baixa que quase sumia.

-Por favor – ela pôs as mãos em sua face, cuidadosa, fazendo com que ele a encarasse – conte-me. Eu quero saber como posso ajudá-lo.

-É algo muito difícil de falar... – ele parou pensativo.

Cibele ficou calada, fitando-o. Não deveria ter dito nada:

-Desculpe... Eu não deveria ter dito nada, afinal, eu deveria saber que é algo complicado.

-Tudo bem. – sua voz era quase inaudível.

...

Enquanto isso, Minu entrava furtivamente no quarto de certo rapaz. Já dentro do cômodo, fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a:

-Graças a Zeus que ele não está aqui. – murmurou para si, dando uma risadinha de criança que está aprontando.

Estava ali atrás do livro que ele havia pegado emprestado (dela) há um ano e ainda não havia devolvido. E não adiantou pedir, perguntar ou jogar indiretas, o rapaz prometia devolver, mas nada de cumprir. A moça viu-se obrigada a ir procurar ela mesma, de preferência quando ele não estivesse, já que andava meio estranho ultimamente.

Começou pelo criado-mudo de madeira clara, sempre atenta ao menor ruído. Remexia rápida, porém cuidadosamente as coisas nas gavetas. Entretanto, não estava lá.

Assim que fechou a última gaveta, ouviu passos no corredor. Levantou-se, atrapalhada, tropeçando nas próprias pernas. De repente ela esbarra em algo, caindo próxima à porta.

-Droga... – murmura revoltada.

Volta os olhos para o que havia derrubado, era só o lixo. Incrivelmente, havia um papel, somente, amassado ali.

A curiosidade cutucou Minu, mas ela não cedeu, balançou a cabeça e sentou-se sobre as pernas, dobradas para trás, ouvindo os passos sumirem no final corredor, aliviada.

Enquanto levantava o cesto de madeira clara e lixada, sentiu sua curiosidade cutucar-lhe diversas vezes, o mesmo que ocorrera no momento em que a garota pegava o papel amassado. Quando sua mão pairou sobre a boca do cesto, seu braço inteiro endureceu, ela não conseguia soltar a maldita folha!

"Não! Não é certo bisbilhotar as coisas dos outros!" – pensou, em pânico. – "Mas, ele não me devolveu meu livro e como vingança, vou ler isso aqui!" – tornou a pensar, o sorriso travesso formando-se nos lábios finos.

Totalmente esquecida do seu motivo inicial, meteu o bilhete no bolso da jardineira jeans que trajava e saiu de lá, deixando tudo como estava.

Correu para seu quarto, ansiosa por ver o que aquilo guardava, por saber do que o moço queria livrar-se! Jurou que o importunaria eternamente quando descobrisse!

Muitas coisas passaram por sua cabeça: bilhete de declaração de amor, antiga carta de uma paixão mal-sucedida, alguma informação **muito** embaraçosa.

Nunca imaginou que fosse algo tão grave...

Chegou a seu quarto como um furacão, batendo a porta. Trancou-a e jogou-se na cama, desamassando o papel.

Antes de tudo, notou que aquela caligrafia não era do tal que estava ocupando aquele quarto:

-Hm... Estranho, parece a letra do Shun.

Em sua mente veio uma cena, de quando ela arrastou Cibele para fazerem compras. Quando Reinfeldt comentou que não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido na noite em que Shun atentara contra a própria vida. Só lembrava-se que havia um papel sobre o balcão, que o havia pegado, mas que de manhã, já não estava mais em lugar algum!

-Não pode ser! – ela sentou-se, assombrada pela possibilidade – Será que é aquele bilhete?

Começou sua leitura...

...

Passou muito tempo, mais tempo do que supunha Minu. Alguém bate à porta, fazendo-a pular, sobressaltada:

-Q-quem é? – balbucia, assustada.

-Sou eu. – era Cibele.

-Só um minuto, já abro. – ela levantou-se rapidamente, abriu a porta num tranco e puxou a amiga para dentro antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Tornou a trancar a porta depois disso.

-Calma, está tão ansiosa pra saber o que ocorreu? – riu a moça.

-Que horas são?

-São sete e pouco. – respondeu a outra, verificando no delicado relógio que trazia no pulso. – Você está bem? Está tão pálida! Acho melhor sentar-se.

Ela segurou a amiga pelos ombros, obrigando-a a sentar-se na cama, fazendo o mesmo em seguida:

-Não, não estou bem... Sabe aquele bilhete que você achou **naquele **dia?

-Você o achou? – Cibele pulou da cama

-Sim... – Minu ficou sem ação diante da reação da sueca.

-Não foi sonho meu, realmente havia um bilhete! Shun me contou!

-Você não sabe onde eu o encontrei, amassado. – ela pegou a folha que estava a seu lado na cama, estendendo-a a Cibele.

-Aonde? – ela tornou a sentar-se, pegando o papel, trêmula.

-Acho melhor você ler isso primeiro, depois te conto. – ela já parecia mais calma.

Ela voltou os orbes violetas para a carta, o coração disparado, as mãos suando.

Havia uma data no canto da folha, a data daquela noite. Não havia saudação alguma:

"Quando alguém achar esta carta, já estarei morto. Peço que me perdoem por ter sucumbido a essa fraqueza, mas já não há porque viver. Não tenho orgulho, a garota que eu amo jamais gostaria de mim, devido ao meu passado.

Faz certo tempo, desde que havia voltado da ilha de Andrômeda, eu sofri algo pior que a morte, acho que vocês já devem ter uma idéia do que é, algo que tentei esconder a todo custo...Por longos 7 anos, eu tentava fingir que nada disso havia ocorrido, mas foi em vã ninguém percebesse, eu sofria muito interiormente.

Eu pensava qual seria a reação dos outros quando soubessem, qual seria a reação do meu irmão?Com certeza, ele morreria de desgosto.

A verdade é que... Eu fui violentado sexualmente!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu não revidei contra a pessoa que fez isso. Afinal, sou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Mas, se eu o fizesse, pessoas que eu amo seriam prejudicadas. Muitas delas não poderiam se defender.

Então cheguei à decisão de que colocaria um fim a minha angustia, pondo fim a minha vida.

Mas, antes de terminar isto, devo dizer que quem me fez isso foi..."

A carta estava rasgada naquela parte.

-Arrrrrrrrrgh! Maldito orgulho japonês machista! – praguejou Cibele, erguendo-se, após largar o bilhete sobre a cama - Ele achou mesmo que eu iria rejeitá-lo por causa disso?

-Sim? – Minu continuava chocada demais para prestar atenção.

-Acorde, Minu! A coisa é séria! Não temos tempo pra ficar chocadas! – segurou a amiga pelos ombros, chacoalhando-a.

-Tem razão. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Vai mostrar pra Saori?

-Tenho que falar primeiro com o Shun. Afinal, onde encontrou isso?

-Bem, foi no quarto do... – ela sussurrava, a voz falha.

...

Shun estava em deitado em sua cama, braços cruzados sob a cabeça, fitando o teto.

"Eu tenho certeza que quem pegou a carta foi ele. Mas, não vou me deixar intimidar por ele! Não dessa vez...".

-Shun, sou eu. – sua voz era séria. – Posso entrar?

-Claro, Cibele. – ele sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Ela entrou, encostando a porta. Foi até perto da cama, estendendo-lhe uma folha que estava bastante amassada:

-Esse era o tal bilhete?

-Sim! Onde encontrou-o? – ele pegou-o, pasmo.

-Não fui eu. Foi Minu. – ela continuava parada, séria.

-Então...?

-Então? – sua voz adquiriu um tom indignado – Você poderia ter dito que gostava de mim antes, ter me contado antes... Eu não te rejeitaria por causa do que lhe fizeram no passado. – sua voz era calma, apesar de parecer inconformada.

-Eu tive medo...

-Não precisa agir como se fosse sua culpa, porque não foi.

-Como não?! Eu poderia ter evitado isso! Eu poderia tê-lo... Tê-lo... Matado... – Andrômeda fitou o chão.

-Ninguém pode te condenar por ter hesitado ou sentido medo – ela sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando uma de suas mãos.

-Desculpe...

-Não precisa se desculpar. Na verdade, eu é que deveria lhe pedir desculpas, por não ter podido ajudá-lo.

-Não precisa. Agora está tudo certo, você está comigo. – ele encarou-a, com um sorriso doce.

De súbito, Cibele joga-se nos braços de Shun, derrubando ambos. Ela caiu por cima do rapaz, e levantou-se rapidamente quando se deu conta daquilo:

-Desculpe... Machucou-se? – ela corou levemente.

-Não. – riu Andrômeda.

Cibele também riu, encabulada:

-Ah! – exclamou Shun.

-Que foi? – a jovem ergueu-se, vendo-o levantar-se em seguida.

-Bem... – Shun pegou algo no bolso da calça, um anel prateado – Quer namorar comigo?

-Ah! – ela sorriu, escondendo o rosto, que ardia.

-Então?

-Acho que vou te derrubar de novo... – murmurou, encabulada.

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim. – ele sorriu, segurando sua mão esquerda e colocando a "aliança" em seu dedo anelar.

...

Minu desceu para a cozinha, onde encontra Hyoga, Shiryu, Jabu, Seiya e Ikky, que falavam da vida alheia como vizinhas fofoqueiras. Assim que ela atravessa a soleira da porta, seus olhos se encontram com um par de olhos felinos – que lhe pareciam felinos, naquele momento.

Fica em transe por um tempo, olhando "sem ver" o rapaz. Só é desperta pela voz de Shiryu:

-Minu, você está pálida. Acho melhor se sentar. – ela nem notou que ele estava a seu lado.

-Eu quero sair daqui. – sussurra.

-Claro. Eu te acompanho.

-Hmmmmmmm. – um coro provoca-o.

Dragão ignora-os, guiando a moça para fora do ambiente. Foram até um lugar mais arejado, e distante da cozinha. Lá estando, Minu fitou o rapaz, séria:

-Shiryu, se eu te contar um negócio, você jura que guarda segredo?

-Claro. Por quê? O que houve?

-Bem, é que hoje... – e ela começou sua narrativa, omitindo algumas partes, como a que invadiu o quarto do rapaz e que só pegou o papel para bisbilhotar a vida alheia.

Ao final da narrativa, Dragão ainda tentava assimilar algumas coisas:

-Isso não pode ser sério.

-É seriíssimo! O papel está com a Cibele

-Quero!

...

Acharam Cibele conversando com Saori, o que não foi difícil, porque a deusa estava fazendo muito barulho, como sempre:

-Não creio! Ele te pediu em namoro?

-Vou repetir mais uma vez – já era a terceira vez que Cibele repetia,e a deusa não acreditava – sim.

-Com licença? – murmurou Shiryu.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Por papi – ou seja, Zeus – isso é tão demais!

-É sim. – concordou, tímida.

-Com licença. – Shiryu fez-se ouvir, já que murmurar não adiantou nada.

-Cibele, eu preciso falar com você, agora! Sobre AQUILO!

-Aquilo? De hoje?

-É.

-Mas...? – ela olhou sugestivamente para Shiryu.

-Ele já sabe.

-Vocês estão falando do quê?

-Acho melhor Atena ser informada, também. Está no direito dela, não? – comentou Dragão.

-Tem razão, mas é melhor falar com o Shun antes. Ele tem tanto direito de esconder quanto a Saori tem de saber.

-QUE SACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALGUÉM QUER ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

-Não posso falar ainda. Aliás, por que a Minu te contou?

-Porque me achou digno de saber.

-Se você abrir o bico vai acontecer uma tragédia! Digo, outra. E eu não quero.

-Eu também não quero.

-Não sei, né? Vai saber se foi você.

-Foi o quê? Com quem? Por quê?

-Você está desconfiando de mim? Mas tá na cara que foi aquele...

Enquanto Cibele e Shiryu ameaçavam brigar, Minu já tinha ido atrás de Andrômeda e estava voltando com ele.

E, nesse meio tempo, apareceu mais um para bisbilhotar e meter a colher no assunto:

-Que se passa?

-Eu não sei. Pergunte a eles – Saori apontou para os dois a sua frente, que haviam parado de falar – De repente, eles te respondem, Seiya.

-Ah, o que foi? Não sejam tão misteriosos, digam!

-Se eu, que sou a filha de Zeus, a PODEROSA do Olimpo, não consegui arrancar nada deles, você que é só um cavaleirozinho ignorante e estabanado (N/A: Pobre Seiya) não vai conseguir nada também.

-Mas, o que é?

-O que é o quê? – agora, só para complicar, Ikky também queria saber.

-Ao que parece, é uma suruba. – resmungou Saori.

-O quê?

-Não é nada disso! É muito mais sério do que você imagina!

-Quem está grávida?

-Calado, Ikky! – rispitou Shiryu, irritado.

-Chegamos! – anunciou Minu, Shun vindo logo atrás.

-Até que enfim! – reclamaram Saori e Shiryu, em uníssono.

-O que está havendo aqui? – Andrômeda estava até meio assustado com aquele monte de gente esperando-o.

-Eu também gostaria de saber. Vocês estão há uns bons minutos discutindo sobre eu nem sei mais o que! – Hyoga desceu as escadas, as mãos nos bolsos.

-Bem, agora que o Shun está aqui...

Saori, Shiryu, Minu, Shun e Cibele trancaram-se no escritório da jovem Kido para resolver aquele assunto.

A reunião terminou quando Saori desmaiou após saber quem era o suposto culpado.

Quando acordou, uns dez minutos depois, chamou Ikky – sem que ninguém soubesse – para contar-lhe o ocorrido.

Aquilo só rendeu mais confusão porque Fênix, após ver a carta – sem que Saori lhe revelasse o culpado, porque bateu com a cabeça e esqueceu o nome dele (N/A: Ridículo, mas presta por ora) – saiu correndo a procura do irmão, que estava conversando com o tão conhecido grupo de amigos e com a namorada.

E aquela cena foi digna de uma novela mexicana bem fajuta.

Ikky chegou, num rompante, segurando o irmão pelos ombros:

-Quem foi o desgraçado que lhe fez isso?

-O quê?! – além de Shun, mais três pessoas levantaram.

-Isso o quê? – Shun pronunciou cuidadosamente as palavras.

-Como assim? Quem foi que te violentou?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Todos os olhos se voltam para o grito que quase estourou os tímpanos dos presentes:

-Acho que a Minu desmaiou... – concluiu Hyoga, pasmo.

"Saori boca aberta!" – pensou Shun, revoltado.

E a confusão piorou quando Shiryu tentou intervir:

-Ikky, não precisava ser tão indiscreto.

-E por que você se importa, Dragão? Por acaso você...

E quem piscou perdeu Fênix pulando em cima de Dragão. A confusão foi tamanha que nem Hyoga, Shun, Seiya e Jabu conseguiram apartar a briga – e, além de tudo, ainda apanharam junto. Foi preciso chamar Tatsumi para ajudar a conter o arranca-rabo (N/A: Desculpem o termo, mas é que eu não resisti. Achei que ficou mais engraçado...: P).

Saori estava besta com aquilo. Chegou a pensar – pela milésima vez – que não deveria ter aberto a boca, de novo:

-Que papelão, senhor Ikky e senhor Shiryu! – começou a deusa – Brigando desse jeito como se fossem duas crianças!

-A senhorita Kido tem toda razão. – concordou Tatsumi, mais atrás.

-Ah, cala essa boca, Tatsumi!

-Isso mesmo! Você é um puxa-saco desgraçado! – Shiryu apoiou Fênix.

-Ora, seus mal-criados!

-Vê se dá um tempo, velho! Todo mundo sabe que se a Saori disser minhoca, você rasteja! – tornou Ikky, revoltado.

-Calados, todos vocês!

Minu já estava consciente e preocupada com aquela situação.

"Saori, sua bocuda! Não consegue manter essa sua língua de cobra na boca, não é?" – pensou, irritada.

-Alguém quer fazer o favor de me explicar isso tudo?

-Bem, agora que o Ikky já terminou de desgraçar tudo... – Saori lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, como se ela não tivesse culpa de nada.

-Eu acho que vou me retirar... – Shun saiu, cabisbaixo.

-Espera. – Cibele foi atrás.

Eles pararam ao pé da escada. Andrômeda sentou-se no segundo degrau, olhando o teto. Cibele sentou-se a seu lado, deveras distante:

-Shun, desculpe...

-Não foi sua culpa. Saori tinha o direito de saber, ela é Atena, afinal! E o Ikky também... Acho que eu deveria ter contado antes, assim evitaria aquela cena de mais cedo...

-Tudo bem? – ela estava ainda mais cautelosa.

-Acho que vou sobreviver. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Mas, cá entre nós, até que foi engraçado o Shiryu e o Ikky brigando!

-É.

Eles riram. A mão de Andrômeda pousou sobre a da jovem.

Um sorriu para o outro, sem dizer nada, aproveitando o momento.

...

O resto do dia passou rápido. Shun ligou para Pandora, para contar o ocorrido. Ela jurou que mandaria o infeliz para o inferno, e que o inferno dele seria pior que o de qualquer um (N/A: Ela tem contatos! :P).

Alguma "comadre" fofoqueira – Seiya jura que não foi ele – ligou para o Santuário, para falar com Shion e acabou falando mais do que devia. Àquela altura, todo o Santuário sabia, mas ninguém tinha coragem de ligar e enfrentar um irmão furioso e uma namorada que poderia ficar ainda mais furiosa – e se todo esse nervosismo passasse para o tio dela, o senhor Aphrodite Reinfeldt, ia ser um caos!

Naquela madrugada, depois de um pesadelo terrível – onde Saori perdia o troféu de mais linda do universo para Paris Hilton –, a deusa foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água.

Antes que pudesse acender a luz, sentiu a presença de alguém no cômodo:

-Olá? Quem está aí?

-Sou eu.

-Ai, que susto! Seu besta! – ela bateu no interruptor, acendendo as luzes.

Ela adentrou o cômodo, e observando atentamente o rosto do individuo:

-Sente-se bem? Está meio estranho...

-Estou bem.

Ela olhou para o lado. Havia uma mala:

-Ué, já vai? Mas é tão cedo!

-Sim. É melhor.

-Espero, pelo menos, até clarear...

-Não será possível. Preciso ir, e logo.

-Então... Que bom que o encontrei! Queria mesmo falar com você!

-Sobre?

-Sobre aquela carta.

-Ah, aquilo de hoje... Foi uma confusão e tanto, hein? – ele riu, sem humor.

-Não é por causa da confusão, mas de onde encontraram a carta.

-Aonde?

-No seu quarto. Tudo indica que foi você.

-Quem disse que foi no meu quarto?

-Uma pessoa. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

-Blasfêmia. Sabe que eu sou o melhor dentre os cavaleiros de prata, o mais fiel a ti e sempre respeitei todos os meus colegas. Não faria tal coisa!

-Eu não sei. Se você não fosse culpado, por que jogaria a carta fora? Por que a tiraria de Cibele? Por que não contou para os outros?

-Ah, sem bajulação! Se foi você, acho melhor que conte agora, ou eu mesma pergunto ao Shun!

-Não fui eu. E mesmo que pergunte, quem disse que ele vai contar? É visível que ele tem medo, medo de que pessoas como Cibele e a irmã dele, que já não é tão poderosa assim, se machuquem.

-Qual é? Tudo aponta para você, admita!

-Tudo aponta, mas e a senhorita? O que acha?

-Eu? Bom, eu... Eu...

-Diga o que acha como se não gostasse de mim, como se nunca tivesse gostado antes!

-Eu... – aquilo lhe doía muito – Eu... Eu acredito que tenha sido você... – as palavras rasgaram a garganta, saindo esganiçadas.

-Ah, Saori-chan – ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos – Eu gosto mesmo de você. E me dói muito ouvi-la dizer isso.

-Mas... Tudo...

-Tudo bem, para você eu posso admitir. – ele aproximou-se de seu ouvido, sussurrando – Fui eu. Eu fiz aquilo com Andrômeda.

-Mas – ela afastou-se bruscamente – me diga que você estava bêbado, fora de si, possuído ou, sei lá! Diga qualquer coisa, menos que fez isso de propósito! – as lágrimas ardiam nos olhos.

-Acalme-se. – ele segurou suas mãos e aproximou-se novamente, beijando sua face – Eu tenho mais duas coisas pra te dizer antes de ir.

-O quê?

-Primeiro, eu te amo. Segundo – ele aproximou-se mais de seu ouvido – Eu não me arrependo do que fiz com Andrômeda. Fiz porque quis e faria de novo.

-Como? – ela congelou, assustada.

-Encare dessa maneira: Andrômeda é meu brinquedinho, mas você é a pessoa que eu amo.

-Mas... – ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi abraçada por ele.

Sentiu uma pancada forte, perdendo a consciência. Mas, de algum modo, pôde ouvir suas últimas palavras:

-Boa noite, meu amor.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

----x----

N/A: Ok,"eu sou uma péssima suicida"! Principalmente na parte que tem que

escrever a carta. Da primeira vez foi tão fácil... # da primeira vez ficou tão dramático e exagerado! XP #

Eu até pensei em copiar toda versão antiga da carta e colar aqui, mas eu não aprovei algumas partes dela. Mas, também, só colei a parte que ele diz que foi violentado, porque eu não ia conseguir escrever outra vez! O resto é novo.

Aliás, ainda falando deste capítulo, me sai uma excelente psicóloga! Me refiro a parte em que a Cibele vai falar com o Shun sobre o bilhete!

Eu bato, mas eu também agrado (# mais bate do que agrada#)! ;D Não era bem esse o ditado, mas essa é a essência... u.u"

Esse romancezinho foi de agora também. Não aparece em Eros por dois motivos:

Porque é de agora e eu não vou reeditar Eros (não reedito mais nada!)

Porque Eros é mais comédia e menos drama, então, vamos deixar isso para outro drama.

É isso!

Obrigada a todos que lêem, acompanham e me dão a maior força!

Abraços e até logo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Máscara de Gelo – O que você pensaria se soubesse?**

De Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Hoje eu termino, hoje eu termino!

Qualquer coisa fora dos conformes, avisem-me, por favor.

Obrigada a todos que lêem (ou leram) e acompanham (ou acompanharam) esta fic!

Boa leitura!(13/01/2009)

Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe que Saint Seiya é do senhor Masami Kurumada. Enfim, como você SABE como todo mundo, não achei nenhuma necessidade pra um disclaimer, mas eu vou pôr só pra não dizerem que eu andei fazendo coisas erradas.

----x----

Capítulo 6 – Revelação

Liebe foi-se embora assim que viu Cibele e Shun se beijando, no dia anterior, no jardim, ao entardecer.

Porém fez o favor de deixar um bilhete para Cibele, que o recebeu no outro dia, pelas mãos de Tatsumi.

Este dizia:

"Queridíssima prima... Ah, cansei de ser falsa!

Sua DESGRAÇADA LADRONA DE NAMORADOS!

Não sei o que você fez, porque nem bonequinho vodu adiantou pra eu laçar o Shun, mas você não perde por esperar!

Eu vou lembrar de você com muito carinho a cada alfinete que eu enfiar na cabeça da boneca que eu vou fazer especialmente inspirada em você!

Beijos,

Liebe."

Cibele achou totalmente ridículo...

...

Naquela manhã, Saori acordou em sua cama, com as palavras que ouvira noite passada "Boa noite, meu amor".

Aquilo tudo parecia tão vago e subjetivo, que ela achava que havia sido um sonho. Sua cabeça, que latejava sem parar, parecia dizer o contrário.

Ela levantou-se, indo até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, sem ver.

Lembrava de tudo com tanto detalhes que podia jurar que era verdade. Talvez fosse, mas ela não queria acreditar naquilo.

...

Lá embaixo, a conversa do momento era a carta de Liebe. Ikky leu aquilo, pela milésima vez, e só então conseguiu falar – ou melhor, berrar:

-Aquela vaca! Como ela ousa espetar alfinetes no meu irmão!?

-Acho que ela não fez pra machucá-lo. – riu Jabu.

-Ah, não? Mas deve ter machucado!

-Agora, o meu vai ser pra matar... – suspirou Cibele.

-É melhor você ir se benzer, Cibele! – riu Shiryu.

-Eu ainda não acredito que ela fez isso... – Shun inclinou a cabeça, distraído.

-Parece que não fez efeito algum. Se tia Erinia vir algum bonequinho alfinetado por aí, vai levar um susto e manda-la para um colégio militar... – Cibele riu da possibilidade. – Talvez eu faça uma ligação pro meu tio e peça pra ele repassar o recado.

-Ui, você está ficando cruel, Cibele! – Minu deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

Saori desceu, meio abatida:

-Bom dia. – falou, apática.

-Bom dia! – respondeu um coro animado.

-Por que tanta animação? – aquela voz não era de quem realmente se importasse em saber, e aquilo era raro.

-Liebe foi embora... E deixou uma carta ridícula. – Shun falou casualmente – De novo.

-Hm...

-Ué, não vai querer ver? Não vai avançar nas mãos de ninguém e puxar a carta? – a testa de Minu vincou-se.

-Você não me parece bem, Saori.

-Bem... – ela andou na direção de Minu e Cibele. Puxou as duas pelos pulsos, correndo para fora dali.

-Zeus... – Jabu olhou-as sumirem escada acima.

-O que essas mulheres têm, afinal? – resmungou Ikky, cruzando os braços.

-Acho que não quero saber. – Shun olhou para o irmão.

-Nem eu.

-Bom dia! – Seiya entrou na cozinha e correu para a geladeira.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Você está com fome.

-Nossa, Shiryu! – Seiya encarou-o – Você é um médium, por acaso? Ou será que o mestre ancião te ensinou a ler mentes?

-Zeus, tenha piedade desse ser ignorante e miserável... – Jabu falou em alto e bom som, só para provocar discórdia.

...

Saori empurrou as duas para dentro de seu tão cor-de-rosa quarto – que parecia o de uma rainha, de tão lindo – e trancou a porta. Então, ela desatou a chorar:

-S-saori, por favor, não chore... – Minu estava sem saber o que dizer.

-Conte-nos o que aconteceu, sim?

As duas a guiaram para cama, onde ela se sentou e continuou a chorar como um bebê. Demorou um pouco até que ela se acalmasse:

-Está melhor?

-Sim. Desculpem...

-Tudo bem. Agora, por que você nos arrastou pra cá?

-Bem, vocês sabem que eu gosto de uma pessoa...

-Ah, pare com isso! Sabemos que você gosta do – ela disse o nome – e não tem mais ninguém pra ouvir isso! E, além disso, nós sabemos que vocês têm um caso... – Minu mordeu o lábio.

-As paredes têm ouvidos, Minu! – ralhou a deusa.

-Então?

-Ah, sim. Ontem eu o encontrei, eu pelo menos acho que encontrei, na cozinha, durante a madrugada.

-Hm...

-Quieta, Minu! É sério! Continuando...

Saori contou toda a historia com mínimos detalhes:

-Mas eu acho que foi um sonho! Não pode ter sido quem fez aquilo ao Shun... Eu não acredito...

-Bem, você disse que ele falou que ia embora, estava até com a mala feita... – comentou Minu.

-Acho que não foi sonho. – disse Cibele – Veja bem, o papel foi encontrado no quarto do HYOGA, no seu suposto sonho o HYOGA estava de malas feitas e hoje Tatsumi disse que o HYOGA tinha ido embora bem cedinho.

-Sério? Ele se foi?

-Sim. Tudo indica que foi ele. Estava acuado, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde íamos tirar satisfação com ele.

-Só tem um jeito de confirmar. Mas acho que só uma pessoa pode fazer com que dê certo...

-Quem? – Saori encarou Minu, que olhava para Cibele.

-Ele não vai falar nada. Não é algo que se pergunte, não duas vezes.

-Tente de novo.

-Não. Respeitem a dor dos outros, ok?

-Deixe-me perguntar, dessa vez. – mas a jovem Kido não queria realmente saber a resposta, porque ela já sabia.

-Prefere faze-lo sozinha?

-Sim.

-Então, ta. Eu e Minu estaremos aqui quando voltar.

-O qu...! – ela fora interrompida por uma cotovelada.

-Boa sorte!

-Obrigada. – Saori saiu do cômodo, descendo as escadas.

Há poucos passos da entrada da cozinha, ela parou, respirando fundo. Só então seguiu, parando à soleira da porta:

-Shun?

-Sim?

-Poderia falar-lhe um minuto? Em particular. – ressaltou, sentindo os olhares curiosos sobre si.

-Claro. – ele ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava.

-Vamos até meu escritório, sim? É um assunto... Hm... Difícil. – ela iria usar a palavra "delicado", mas não achou uma boa idéia.

Shun seguiu-a sem dizer nada, já imaginava o que era.

Já no escritório, ambos sentaram-se, e Saori inquiriu, rispidamente, tentando disfarçar a insegurança:

-Quem foi que te violentou?

-Não posso falar. Não insista, por favor.

-Por que não?

-Porque isso colocaria em risco pessoas que eu amo e que não poderiam se defender como minha irmã – que tentava parecer muito ruim e durona, mas de ruim e durona só tinha o gênio –, a Cibele e outras pessoas que nada têm com isso.

-E se... – Ela faria qualquer coisa para que Shun lhe dissesse que não tinha sido Hyoga – eu te falasse que sei quem é o culpado, você confirmaria?

-C... Co... Como a senhorita...?

-Só me diga sim ou não, ok?

-Ok.

-O culpado foi o Shiryu.

-Não! – Shun começava a achar que estava sendo enganado.

-Foi o Seiya?

-Puf! – Shun bufou, quase rindo – Claro que não.

-Jabu?

-Desculpe a insolência, mas a senhorita está me fazendo do idiota?

-Já vamos terminar, prometo.

-Foi o... – ela engasgou – Hyoga?

Shun assentiu, simples e vagaroso:

-Só não espalhe, por favor.

-Você PRECISA contar para Cibele, Minu e seu irmão, pelo menos, eles merecem uma explicação. – antes que ele dissesse algo, a deusa prosseguiu – Cibele porque é sua namorada, Minu porque foi ela quem achou a carta e ela é deveras frágil com relação a... Você sabe quem. E o seu irmão porque é o seu irmão. E, claro, tem a Pandora. Avise-a também.

-Está bem, então. Posso ir?

-Pode.

...

Saori não foi vista pelo resto do dia, fazendo com que Minu e Cibele desistissem de esperá-la.

Além das duas, Ikky e Pandora, havia mais uma pessoa que ficou sabendo o nome do culpado, alguém que tinha tanto direito quanto Atena, porque Hyoga era como seu filho: Kamus.

O pobre coitado ficou atônito com a notícia, dada por Atena, mas prometeu guardar segredo.

Por falar no pessoal do Santuário, que mais parecia um grande grupo de vizinhas fuxiqueiras, o responsável por falar demais era Tatsumi. Os culpados por espalhar eram Shion, com seus discursos de como o mundo estava corrompido, que a juventude de hoje não tem vergonha na cara, e Dohko, com seus discursos nem um pouco diferentes do outro.

Diziam que eles pareciam duas velhas tricotando! Velhos eles eram mesmo, todo mundo sabia disso.

A semana esvaiu-se e Cibele teve de voltar para Grécia. Shun faria o mesmo, em breve.

Mas ainda falta saber que providências Liebe tomou para atazanar a vida da prima, mesmo que há distância.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

----x----

N/A: Enfim, falta só o epílogo, que será muito breve. E então, finito!\o/

Obrigada a todos que lêem, acompanham e me dão a maior força!

Abraços e até logo!


	7. Epilogo

**Máscara de Gelo – O que você pensaria se soubesse?**

De Tenie F. Shiro

N/A: Ok, já considero isso terminado! A reedição foi uma boa experiência, no sentido de revisão e aprendizado. Porém não desejo repeti-la nunca mais.

Foi bom por eu ter a oportunidade de ver como eu evolui desde a primeira vez que a escrevi (isso eu devo à "Eros precisa de óculos") e que tive a oportunidade de deixa-la mais divertida, sem mudar o sentido da historia.

O ruim foi que, como não fui cobrada pela continuação, com outros dois projetos nas costas, tirando as outras coisas que tenho que fazer e acabei por me acomodar. Mas agora está acabado e é só isso que (me) importa.

Qualquer coisa fora dos conformes, avisem-me, por favor.

Obrigada a todos que lêem (ou leram) e acompanham (ou acompanharam) esta fic!

Boa leitura!(13/01/2009)

Disclaimer: Todo mundo sabe que Saint Seiya é do senhor Masami Kurumada. Enfim, como você SABE como todo mundo, não achei nenhuma necessidade pra um disclaimer, mas eu vou pôr só pra não dizerem que eu andei fazendo coisas erradas.

----x----

Epílogo

Liebe chegou em casa, já com o plano maquinado. Ela morava com a mãe, Erinia, esta era uma grande empresária, que pretendia suceder o pai. Essa daí era muito pior que a Meryl Streep em "O diabo veste prada".

E, por coincidência, era madrinha de Cibele. Claro que ela foi escolhida mais por obrigação – Diana, a matriarca, convenceu que Métis, gêmea de Erinia, que ela escolhesse a irmã como madrinha – do que por gosto de Métis, mãe de Cibele.

Com a bem bolada história que ela passou todo o tempo, desde que saíra do Japão, maquinando, não tinha como a mãe não cair.

Desfez as malas e, enquanto aguardava a mãe retorna do trabalho, ficou treinando sua cara de preocupação.

Quando enfim Liebe avistou o carro da mãe entrando, ela desceu as escadas até o hall, correndo como um raio:

-Olá, mamãe! – cumprimentou, assim que a outra atravessou a soleira da porta.

-Olá, querida. Que surpresa vê-la por aqui, vindo me receber. – ela fez uma pausa – Se quer dinheiro, desista!

-Não é nada disso!

-Aliás, é impressão minha ou você voltou mais cedo? – Erinia passou rente à filha, alisando os cabelos loiros dela.

-Não é impressão, voltei mais cedo porque precisava te contar uma coisa. – foi quando começou o fingimento. – Ai, coitadinha da Cibele!

-Como? – Erinia podia ser bastante autoritária e fria, e podia não se entender muito bem com sua gêmea, mas ela dava muito valor à família. – O que houve?

-Ai, mãe, ela conheceu um cara muito aproveitador e... – Liebe contou tudo e mais um pouco, da maneira que lhe convinha.

-O quê?! Isso é terrível!

E não deu outra, logo a notícia, totalmente distorcida e nenhum pouco verdadeira, se espalhou pela família.

Claro que Métis e D. Diana já haviam falado com Cibele e sabiam da verdade. Só que demorou um pouco para saberem da mentira. Só que aí já era tarde...

...

Depois de se certificar que a noticia tinha se espalhado de forma catastrófica, Liebe pôs a segunda parte do seu plano em prática!

O objetivo dessa parte era abalar o relacionamento dos dois. Ela sabia que Shun tinha gostado de uma outra garota há muito tempo. E a loirinha a conhecia bem.

...

Passaram-se dois meses desde então. Em uma tarde calma, quando não havia ninguém em casa, Cibele resolve ligar para Andrômeda.

O telefone chamou e quando foi atendido, ela ouviu uma voz feminina desconhecida:

-Alô?

-Eu poderia falar com o Shun? – até aqui, sem problemas, poderia ser uma amiga.

-Quem gostaria?

-Cibele.

-Ah, a outra. – ela murmurou, mas a intenção era que ela ouvisse. – Só um minuto.

Ela pôde ouvir um "Meu amooooooooooooor!", que fez com que ela desligasse, batendo o fone no gancho, com força desnecessária.

Ela ficou muito irritada, mas também arrasada. Mas achou melhor não fazer nada até ter certeza.

Mas, também, não pensou em ligar novamente. E não o fez, até que Shun voltou, um tempo depois...

Fim de "Máscara de Gelo".

----x----

N/A: ACABOU!

Fim de MDG, mas começo de Eros!

Obrigada a todos que lêem, acompanham e me dão a maior força!

Abraços e até logo!


End file.
